6 Apparition
by Zsadist Cortel
Summary: England always ended up staying at his former colony's house when he had meetings in America.  He never should have let America talk him into watching a horror film!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Apparition

England knew it had been a mistake to agree to watch horror movies with America. The brat was utterly petrified of them, yet he refused to stop watching until the entire video was over. But agree to watch them he had. So here England sat. America was curled up with a pillow in the middle of the couch, his eyes locked on the television screen, and England sat off to one side in an armchair watching the entire movie with a bored look on his face.

England was in America's country for the World Conference the following day. Being the gentleman he was, England made it a point to never be late to them and be early if at all possible. Thus he usually took a flight a day or two in advance and stayed with his former colony. America had been the one to start the ritual by explaining that England was always welcome to stay at his house rather than paying for a hotel. England only agreed to the idea because hotels in America were expensive...that and America wouldn't take no for an answer. England didn't even bother trying to book a hotel anymore. He just accepted the fact that he would end up staying with America and simply called ahead to inform the younger nation of his impending arrival.

It started out like every other visit to America. England caught a cab from the airport to America's house at around noon. They exchanged the usual pleasantries upon his arrival and then settled down to lunch. America ate his usual meal ordered from McDonald's and England had a sandwich and some tea. It was a nice surprise to find that America had bought tea for him. And then came the suggestion of a movie. Of course it had been the American who came up with the idea. England knew it was a bad idea, but none the less he had agreed. Thus began an afternoon long scary movie marathon. Oh, joy.

By about 10 P.M., England was feeling tired and decided to go to bed. "I'm going to sleep, America. Try not to make too much noise."

"NO! I mean...um...you can't go to bed yet! The movie isn't over! Don't you wanna see the ending?" America was scared and more than a little desperate. He really didn't want to watch this movie alone! It had ghosts and murderers in it! What if a real ghost attacked him? England sighed in frustration.

"I don't care how the movie ends. I'm tired and I had a long flight today." England stood up and made his way toward the guest room. "Try to get some sleep tonight. We have meetings at 11 tomorrow." With that England left the living room and went to bed, ignoring the protests of his host.

***Two Hours Later***

England woke with a start as the door to his room opened. A small light from the connecting bathroom revealed that it was America, pillow clutched close to his chest, standing at the door. "What is it America?"

"I'm scared, Artie...what if a ghost attacks me while I'm asleep? Or attacks you?" America shut the door behind him as he scrambled across the room and lay down next to England on the bed. "I need to sleep here with you tonight so I can protect us! Cause I'm the Hero!" America gave a bright smile before shifting around to try and get comfortable. England was too tired to bother with trying to kick the younger nation out of his bed. So, he just moved over to give the blue-eyed man more room and lifted the covers so America could slide beneath them.

"Whatever." England closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Warm arms wrapped around his waist, dragging the island nation's body to rest against the American's. England tensed for a moment before relaxing. Their bodies fit well together and it was warm and comfortable in America's arms. The combination was easily lulling England back to sleep. He rolled over so his left cheek rested against the taller man's chest and sighed contentedly. America took this as a good sign and snuggled closer to his former mentor, chin on top of the shorter man's ash-blond head. No ghosts would trouble them tonight.

_***The End***_


End file.
